


Elpis

by Sardonicc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reaperswap, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Developing Friendships, Don't know what im doing, Friendship, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, No Romance, No Smut, Rating May Change, Short One Shot, positivity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicc/pseuds/Sardonicc
Summary: You've been trapped here for as long as you can remember surrounded by nothing but despair, hate, and anguish.Left all alone in the darkness of your unbreakable prison you wait until the light of day shines again freeing you to join your sisters in the skies once more





	1. Keep Me In Your Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this is going or going to go. Greek mythology is hard as hell for me to understand enough as it is let alone try to write a story based off of characters that dont have much story behind them. I dont know why i did this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... Yeah, this is... Confusion is insured if you read this.

You were created to make long-suffering of mortals forget their worries and troubles, to forget about the despair for as long as you were around. Your sister appeared not long after in opposite of you.

 

 

To spread fear. 

 

 

 

It was her nature. 

 

 

 

You couldn't be upset with her You for it and loved her dearly. She was your opposite and what she was created to do, without her you could not exist. She was the sole deity that gave you a reason to be.

 

 

You were both given a purpose. Your purpose was to remind mortals not to worry what would happen when things seemed bad and to instead look forward to something new Life would create for them, While your sister demanded that they dread it, causing havoc among them.  

 

Not shortly after you were blessed with more siblings who spread malice and distrust upon mortals who you loved just as dearly as your twin. 

 

You blessed them not to fear what would happen when the sun's warm light disappeared over the horizon when they thought it would never be seen again, and instead to look forward to the bright shimmering hearts of the gods the later named _stars_ that gave them all that they have as gifts upon human kinds creation.

 

 

To look forward and to believe that if tomorrow could be better. That they could bear the hardships of the present day with ease. 

 

 

You were their medicine, an incentive so great, to the powerful tonic of your sisters' poison of fear for the expectation of what a new day held for them. You helped them create invisible roads that lead no were to escape their hardships continuously until enough people started to walk it making it lead to somewhere. 

 

 

Your sister would make them face many defeats in life but you helped them keep their heads up high and remind them to never let themselves be defeated. That nothing lasted forever and no season skipped its turn. 

 

You remember your father, The God of Gods, calling upon you with a gift for all of your work in helping mankind keep your spirit in their souls. 

 

 

 

A beautiful home crafted by the gods to be placed on earth in the shape of a box. 

 

 

 

You thanked him gracefully accepting it but as you did, he stated that once you were inside you could never leave until it was opened. Uncertain as to why you would be blessed with such a gift, you gratefully looked forward to it with welcoming arms for what this new home would bring you. He allowed your sisters to join you as company for you all to continue to live in harmony amongst one another.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quoted a lot of people in this


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read Guardian Angel by littlecrazyneko to get a better understanding of this world.

You were trapped.

Alone in the darkness for as long as you could remember. It had been decades upon decades since you have seen the light of day peek from your home's heavenly ceilings. Vivid memories of the day it happened so long ago, everything happened was so fast and before you could even blink you were alone in the darkness. Your home had lost it's light, the metaphorical light that your sisters brought to your existence that they could not bring to anyone else. The warmth and comfort you got from being around them. Gone. 

You couldn't stop your sisters from causing mortals hurt shape their future possible scaring them forever from inside here. You had tried and tried as best you could to escape but to no avail. Nothing had worked but you didn't give up, you couldn't. 

without you to stop them.  

You reminded yourself that everything was ok in the end, their suffering would not last... you were still here, you still existed, you still had purpose and that was ok, it wasn't the end.

You waited patiently until the day came for you to be set free, you; your only company for as long as you could remember since it all happened. 

 

Keeping your own existence in mind.

 

Hope. 

* * *

"Honey, my love look." Life called to her husband beaconing him over with an soft excited smile, her light shining so brightly with joy warmly illuminating the room around them, her hands folded in front of her.

"What is it Tori?" Asgore, the god of gods asks as he saunters over to his beloved wife, his elegant robe flowing behind him as he makes his way over to his wife. "Look." She smiles at him with pure joy and steps aside to show him when he reaches her. Asgore makes a sound of surprise as he looks down at the two creatures before him. Two hairless bipedal beings similar yet so different from himself and his wife. They hurry to her side to clutch at the skirt of her gown as they look up at him with large brown eyes. 

"I made them! Aren't they something wonderful?" She smiles as she caresses the soft curls of the creatures head. 

"My, so this is what you have been up to lately?" He says as he looks them over. "What will you call these creatures? They are certainly unlike any of the ones you have previously created."

"They are Titans." She places her hands gently on their backs pushing the two twins forward to meet their God. "Meet the first of humanity, my dear."


End file.
